J'irai Baisé Sur Ta Tombe
by Ypnotik Rock
Summary: Croyant que Harry est toujours hanté par Voldemort, un soir, Hermione lui propose de mettre sur papier tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Sauf que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui le hante... [ SLASH HP ¤ DM ]


**J'irai Baiser Sur Ta Tombe.**

****

****

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà, je me lance dans cette histoire qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un certain moment déjà. je ne savais pas trop comment la commencer. Ce soir, je m'y suis mise, et voilà, ça a donné un truc comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

**ATTENTION!! CECI EST UN SLASH!!**

**

* * *

**

**Paring: HP/ DM

* * *

**

**POV: Harry

* * *

**

**Rating: M.

* * *

**

**Genre: Romance. Avec sans doute un peu de drama, vu que ça sera assez noir.

* * *

**

**Résumé: Croyant que Harry est toujours hanté par Voldemort, un soir, Hermione lui propose de mettre sur papier tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Sauf que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui le hante...

* * *

**

**Bonne lecture à tous! Pensez à me laisser un petit mot si vous avez les temps:p**

**Et place au prologue, bien sûr!

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOo**

_" Il faut qu'on arrive à le sortir de là. "_

_" Comment veux-tu faire ça? Il ne parle plus, il ne rit plus... "_

_" Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que cela cesse! Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça! "_

Voilà ce que disent mes deux meilleurs amis derrière mon dos.

Selon Hermione, j'ai un gros problème psychologique.

Selon Ron, Ginny me manque plus que je ne veux le dire.

Selon moi, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que ça qui me manque. De beaucoup, beaucoup plus profond.

Ce quelque chose me manque depuis des mois. Du moins, ça fait des mois que je m'en suis réellement rendu compte, peut-être même que ça me manque depuis des années.

Ce qui me manque, c'était mon habitude de_ le _voir. De_ le _croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard, de_ lui _jeter des coups d'oeil dans la Grande Salle, de_ le _voir charmer toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient, d'avoir envie de _le_ tuer pour ça, de voir cette étrange étincelle qu'il y avait dans_ ses _yeux gris lorsqu'ils croisaient les miens.

Cette étincelle que je n'ai jamais pu nommer.

Tout ça me manque...

Et je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois l'avoir définitivement perdu de vue.

La dernière fois que j'ai été dans la même pièce que lui, cela remonte il y a dix huit mois, douze jours et presque cinq heures, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

C'était le jour de son procès.

Quelques semaines après la chute de Voldemort, Malfoy et Snape avaient été capturé.

Quelle joie malsaine j'avais éprouvée, lorsque Monsieur Weasley était venu me chercher en quatrième vitesse au manoir de mes parents, à à peine huit heures du matin pour assister au procès du siècle, selon lui.

Je n'avais pas compris directement, j'entendais juste_ son _nom dans toutes les phrases d'Arthur. C'est là que j'ai compris..._ Son _procès._ Son _procès à _lui_. J'allais_ le _revoir... Et mon coeur avait battu la chamade à cette révélation. J'allais revoir celui sans qui, inconsciemment, je m'ennuyais, je me sentais seul.

L'envie morbide de voir ce gosse de riche souffrir encore plus que je n'avais moi-même souffert tout au long de ma vie, m'avait prise à la gorge.

De voir son procès s'éterniser, de voir la peur dans ses yeux, ses mains trembler d'anticipation, le voir sursauter à la simple prononciation de son propre nom.

Je le haïssais tellement à l'époque. Je le hais toujours. Sauf que maintenant, il y a quelque chose de différent.

Il y a cette obsession.

Mais ce fameux jour de Mars où je l'ai revu dans cette salle de tribunal dans laquelle j'avais été moi-même jugé par le Magenmagot avant ma cinquième année, pour avoir utilisé ma baguette devant Dudley, quelque chose m'avait sauté au visage à la seconde où j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui.

C'est là que j'ai compris... Que j'ai eu conscience de ce manque.

Le Draco Malfoy que je connaissais avait bel et bien disparu. Du moins c'était ce que j'avais cru.

Son air hautain avait été remplacé par un air de crainte qu'il ne dissimulait même pas. Il était là, enchaîné, debout, immobile, je m'étais même demandé comment cela se faisait qu'il n'était pas entouré de Détraqueurs. Il avait le visage légèrement tuméfié, de grandes cernes bleues sous ses yeux gris, un peu de sang séché sur les joues. Il était même sale. Et je m'étais alors rendu compte que je n'avais jamais vu Draco Malfoy _sale._ Je l'avais toujours vu impeccable, avec ses lourdes capes faites sur mesure, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, sa peau presque trop blanche, ses lèvres trop roses et sa posture trop arrogante.

Oui... J'avais toujours vu Draco Malfoy comme étant l'élégance même réincarnée.

Mais ce jour-là, Draco Malfoy ressemblait à un misérable mendiant. Outre le fait que son visage et ses cheveux étaient sales, il portait un pentalon noir troué et une chemise blanche tâchée de sang.

Je me souviens m'être surpris à retenir un rire moqueur. Je jubilai...

" _Retour à l'envoyeur. _" avais-je alors pensé.

Lui qui s'était moqué de moi durant toutes ces années, qui m'en avait fait bavé, qui m'avait rabaissé. Il payait maintenant.

Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu détourné mon regard de lui. Durant son interrogatoire, durant sa défense... Je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien mise à part lui.

Je n'ai pas pu me sentir peiné.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'être heureux et satisfait. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il avait toujours été le méchant, et moi, toujours le gentil. Et je souriai à cause de ça...

Jusqu'à ce que le verdict tombe quelques heures plus tard. Et qu'il soit acquitté de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui en échange d'une partie de sa fortune et de tous ses biens.

C'est là que mon sourire s'est figé...

A ce moment-là, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant haï. Et depuis, cette haine augmente tous les jours un peu plus.

Surtout quand ses yeux ont croisé les miens. Quand j'ai vu cette lueur de triomphe. Et l'ébauche de ce sourire que j'aurais voulu lui faire avaler si on avait été tout seuls dans cette pièce.

Acquitté...

Au bout de six heures à peine, il avait été acquitté. Scrimgeour lui avait accordé le bénifice du doute. Il était jeune, il voulait faire plaisir à son père, il voulait se montrer digne de son rang selon cet imbécile. Il avait été manipulé par Voldemort.

Que des conneries!

Il avait oublié qu'il était complice du meurtre de Dumbledore, et moi, ça, jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Ce jour-là, il m'avait cloué sur place. Parce que je m'étais rendu compte que c'était là sa première véritable victoire sur moi. Et qu'il en avait conscience.

J'avais perdu la face devant Draco Malfoy. Il avait gagné...

Il était sorti, digne, la tête haute malgré sa tenue, alors que lorsque j'étais entré, il n'était plus que l'ombre de son ombre. Là, j'avais retrouvé l'ancien Draco Malfoy. Celui que je hais de tout mon être depuis mes onze ans.

C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Depuis, il me hante, c'est une obsession, c'est comme une malédiction.

Il me tue un peu plus, alors que je le hais un peu plus.

Il m'accompagne dans ma descente aux Enfers.

Maintenant que tout est fini, que le monde sorcier vit en paix, son héros n'est plus un héros.

Son héros n'est même plus un être humain.

Il se terre, il veut être seul, il aimerait être en paix mais il ne peut pas. A cause d'une seule personne, il ne peut pas.

Lui...

Il est mon Ange de la Mort.

Il est la cause de mon renfermement sur moi-même, il est celui à cause de qui je ne souris plus, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus... Je ne vis plus...

Il est là, et je ne peux rien faire contre.

Il est là, et il y sera toujours, quoi que je fasse.

J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses pour me l'enlever de la tête. L'alcool, les filles, les garçons, le jeu, le travail... La mort, même.

Mais je suis sûr que même mort, il me hantera toujours. Il sera toujours là.

Je me suis enfermé dans le manoir de mes parents, et je n'en sors presque plus. Je ne reçois personne, on s'invite toujours.

Et on s'inquiète. On s'interroge.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a? _"

Je suis maudis. Je suis hanté par mon pire ennemi, quelqu'un peut-il m'aider?

Non... Bien sûr que non... Personne ne le peut.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à hier. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ait comme d'habitude, une idée de génie. Une idée qui je l'espère m'aidera à me sortir de cet Enfer, de cette obsession.

Elle est venue me voir toute seule hier soir, assez tard. En rentrant du Ministère sans doute. Comme d'habitude, elle a essayé d'engager la conversation. Elle a voulu savoir ce que j'avais fait dans la journée, ce à quoi j'avais pensé. Et bien sûr, je n'ai rien répondu. Alors elle m'a dit ceci:

" Ecoute Harry, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis, et je crois qu'il faudrait que tu écrives un livre. Oh bien sûr, ne pas le publier. Enfin c'est toi qui vois, mais l'écrire comme une thérapie. Je sais que Voldemort est toujours présent dans ton esprit, il faut que cela cesse! Débarasse-toi de ce fantôme une bonne fois pour toute! "

Voldemort... Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple.

Elle a failli me faire sourire. Décidément, elle travaille beaucoup trop. C'est une idée tellement grotesque. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose. Mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, on ne me l'a jamais appris. J'ai toujours gardé tout pour moi.

Mais après mure réflexion, après qu'elle soit partie exaspérée de ne pas m'avoir arraché une phrase complète, et surtout vexée que je n'ai pas répondu à propos de sa brillante idée, je suis monté dans ma chambre, j'ai pris une plume, un parchemin, et je me suis mis à écrire. Lorsque je me suis arrêté à cause de la fatigue, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais utilisé treize chandelles et que j'avais écrit une dizaine de parchemins.

Des notes, des phrases incomplètes, beaucoup de ratures...

Mais j'avais sommeil. J'avais _envie _de dormir.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Je me suis senti appaisé, et le pire: j'ai eu envie de parler à quelqu'un. J'ai eu envie de voir mes amis. J'ai eu envie de sortir d'ici. Je me suis senti revivre.

Maintenant, j'ai envie d'écrire, j'ai envie de tout extérioriser. Et ce matin, j'ai trouvé un titre à cette confession: _J'irai baiser sur ta tombe._

Oui, Malfoy... Un jour, j'irai baiser sur ta tombe pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir à tes dépends.


End file.
